


Diving for Pearls

by masserect



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Bath Sex, Community: areyougame, F/M, Pirates, Wine, on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king, a queen, a bath and a bottle of wine.</p><p>Written (very quickly) for <a href="http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/">Are you game?</a> on DW in response to a prompt for "Lino/Kika - Sex with no strings attached".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving for Pearls

The great ship of Obel is a curious vessel. Kika likes to think she is used to ships, but she has never seen anything quite like it.

The difference is most obvious on the deck, seeing waves that would rock a normal ship barely manage to move this giant. Inside, however, it is familiar enough. Large or small, it smells like a ship, of tar and salt, and it is strangely comforting to know that there are at least _some_ things that do not change.

The funny-looking little man who built the bath stands outside the door and lets her in, though not without a dirty look. Convincing him to give them free reign over the facilities could not have been easy, she thinks - but as long as she has known Lino en Kuldes, the man has never been one to back down when he gets an idea into his head.

She bolts the door behind her before stripping down, and heads for the bath on the port side, carrying only her swords. The moist air inside is not ideal for steel, but the blades go where she goes - that will not change even here.

Lino greets her with a lazy wave, already submerged in the bath, wearing only his heavy pendant, glittering under the clear water. He sits in the far left corner, arms propped up on the side of the pool, with a bucket standing a bit to the side, full of half-melted ice with a bottle sticking up over the rim.

She doesn't wave back; just circles around and places her weapons next to his spear, standing propped against the wall behind him. He leans back, following her movements with his eyes.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to come."

"What kind of pirate turns down an offer for a free drink?"

She sighs as she steps down to his left and sinks into the steaming water, hot enough to sting all over her body. It is quite pleasant, once she gets used to it; she thinks she could just lean back and fall asleep in here, if left to herself.

"How is the king business?"

He chuckles. "I'm not actually the king right now, remember?"

"Mm. I heard something like that."

He smirks and holds out a goblet. The hammered silver contrasts nicely with the bright red wine within, and the scent tickles her nose as she takes it, making her mouth water. The metal is cold, even in the steaming bath, and dripping with condensation.

"I managed to keep a few bottles safe when we left Obel," he says, pouring another drink in a goblet twin to the one she holds. "Just a local product, but I like it. Reminds me of home."

She sips the wine without comment. It's strong and a bit rough around the edges, bold and flavourful. It doesn't remind her of home, but it does remind her a bit of Lino; she can see why he likes it.

As she drinks, Lino replaces the bottle in the bucket, ice rustling, and though she isn't paying much attention, she catches him holding a chunk of ice when he pulls his hand back. He glances sideways at her, as if to see if she has caught on, but she merely takes another sip of her wine and leans back in the pool, looking up at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a mischievous expression on the king's face, just for a moment, before he brings it under control.

Then his hand disappears under the water, and a few moments later, she feels the smooth, cold ice circling her left nipple.

He watches her intently for a reaction, but having lost the element of surprise, the game is lost before it began. The ice soon melts in the steaming water, leaving only his cool fingers on her skin, and he chuckles as he cups her breast in his swiftly warming hand.

"As composed as always."

She sips her wine. "Perhaps you need to try harder."

"Perhaps." But he doesn't; just strokes her with his thumb, broad and rough. Perhaps he knows that, whatever she says, that is enough. Her nipple had stiffened from the cold, but it remains taut and sensitive even now, despite the heat. In a way, the touch is more maddening than the ice before. She feels tense, now, her body yearning for more than just that touch, but she will not tell him that - she never does.

Instead, she holds out her goblet.

"How about some more wine?"

He grunts affirmatively, giving her nipple a last tug as he pulls back to get the bottle again, and she allows herself a small smile while his back is turned.

 _Perhaps not as composed as I could be._

Lino brings the bottle over and fills her cup, and she gives him a nod of gratitude before she raises it. Tilts it a little too far, allowing a thin trickle of wine to spill out and pour down her chin and neck, and as she expected, he leans in and licks the red bead from her skin before it can vanish into the water, his tongue hot on the nape of her neck.

"Be a shame to waste it," he says, lips moving against her skin, before he pulls back.

"A shame indeed."

She leans back, raising herself a little out of the water, as if by accident. Lino's gaze flits down to her breasts, still mostly covered by water, and up again, and she hides a small smile behind her goblet as she takes another sip, once more allowing a small trickle to escape. And just as before, his tongue catches it just before it can vanish into the water. On her chest, he feels almost cool, compared to the water that covered her before - a curious sensation.

This time, he is not so quick to pull back. He licks his way up to her neck, cleaning the wine from her skin, and continues until he reaches her jaw, sucks gently at the soft skin of her neck before he finally stops. Never further than that - not because of some verbal agreement between them; it's one of those things that are simply understood.

She doesn't bother to hide her smile this time. It's not entirely obvious, but she can tell that he is breathing faster. And Lino meets her gaze with a look of resignation, then sighs and looks away.

"You are a tough woman, you know that?"

"So I have been told," she says, sets down her now empty goblet and plucks the bottle out of his hand. She rises on her knees, until the water only comes just past her hips, and takes a quick swig from the bottle before slowly, without any pretence this time, pouring another trickle of wine down her chest.

Lino wraps an arm around her waist as he licks the crimson drops from her breasts, and she feels his erection against her hip, caught between their bodies. His grasp tightens, and her hand falters for a moment, spilling more wine down her body, and this time there is far too much for him to catch.

She chuckles as the blood-red fluid disperses in the clear water, pink trails slowly vanishing. "That funny little man is going to be upset with us."

He glances up, just for a moment. "Hmm? Taisuke? Don't worry about him. I'm a close friend of the king, you know."

She laughs a little louder at that, and relents as he pushes her against the side of the pool, arching her back as she leans against the smooth wood. She pours more wine, feels it trickle between her breasts and down her sides, mingle with the water and drip from her body onto the wood and into the pool. Crimson fluid pools in her navel, and Lino drinks from her body with a kind of playful reverence that seems particularly unsuited to a king, even a former one.

She doesn't resist when he takes hold of her hips and raises her higher, lifting her almost entirely out of the pool and laying her down with her legs dangling over the side. Nor when he begins to kiss his way further down her body. She never asks for this, never reciprocates, but it has never stopped him before.

His tongue feels unusually rough this time, maybe because of the wine, maybe because she is sensitive from the heat; perhaps both. She hums deep in her throat when he strokes the lips of her sex before parting them and sliding his tongue between them. Closes her eyes, slides her right hand down her body and rests it on his head, fingers combing through his short, light hair. Realizes that her left hand still clutches the bottle, nearly empty now; raises it, while she still can, and drinks the last few drops before letting it fall and roll away to the side.

Between her thighs, Lino's tongue continues to stroke her wet folds, slow and teasing. He called it diving for pearls, once, to make her laugh, but the pearl seems to elude him - or perhaps he just likes to watch her suffer. She raises her hips a little, legs spreading, and pulls him closer; feels him smile, his beard tickling her thighs.

And then, finally, she feels his lips closing over her clit, and he begins to suckle her ever so softly.

She never makes much noise, but she lets out a contented hum at the sensation, her legs tightening around him and her hand fisting in his hair, briefly, before letting go. And in response, he slides his hands up her sides to her chest, palms her breasts and begins to knead the soft mounds, rolling her nipples between thumbs and forefingers. His hands are big and callused, but the friction between them only enhances the sensation.

Before long, sweat mingles with the wine and the water left on her body, and her hips begin to roll; her body rippling like a wave, her fingers and toes curling and uncurling as she rides his tongue like a ship rides the ocean. Heat, much stronger than the heat from the water, begins to spread through her body, out from the pit of her stomach and down through her legs, coiling around her spine, out into her arms and up into her head. Like a tidal wave, the pleasure builds, rises, crests, and finally comes crashing down, shaking her entire body. And just like a tidal wave, she has no choice but to endure until it abates, tossing her head from side to side, fingers clawing at her thighs.

When she finally lies still and panting, Lino relents at last and slips out from between her thighs; then picks her up and pulls her back down into the hot water, holding her to his chest.

He reminds her of Edgar, sometimes. Something about his hands, about the way he holds her. But of course he's not Edgar, and she's not - not whomever it is he has lost; she doesn't have a name, but she knows it happened. Someone, a woman he used to hold just like this. She keeps thinking she should ask, some day. But not now. Never "now". Just... maybe some day.

It does not take long for her to recover. Enough, at least, to pull out of his grasp.

Lino looks a bit smug as he meets her gaze, but she is prepared to forgive him for that - he is good, there is no point in denying it. So instead, she simply reaches down and wraps her fingers around his cock, hard enough to feel the blood rushing under his skin.

"My turn," she says, and pushes him back against the side of the pool. And just as she did before, he follows without hesitation, stretching out under the water.

She swings her leg over him, sits straddling his thighs, with his erection against her stomach, and begins to slide up, relishing the sensation of his sex against hers. Still sensitive, she moves slowly until she can feel his tip against her entrance; then begins to sink down again, hips shifting until she feels him slip inside.

Lino lets out a long, deep groan as she takes him all inside, his head falling back against the side of the bath. And Kika, her body light in the water, begins to roll her hips again. She runs her hands over his chest, plucking at his nipples, and he sinks a little lower into the water, hands settling on her thighs. She knows he wants to put them on her hips instead, start pulling her down harder and faster - but she also knows he never will. Not until she is ready for it.

Still, she increases her pace slightly, as if to reward him. Anywhere on her body, his hands always feel great, but most touches simply cannot compare to when he strokes the tender, sensitive insides of her thighs with his thumbs. Usually, she would lean back, make it easy for him to reach her clit, but it's still too early for that kind of stimulation, and she remains bent over him instead, hair spilling over her shoulders, dark and wet, swaying as she moves.

Even now, the heat and his girth inside her is almost as much as she can bear, the friction sending little jolts of pleasure-mixed almost-pain through her body, but it is getting easier to move, and she has always pushed her limits, reached as far as she is able. Soon the motions of her hips send the water sloshing around them, the sound mingling with their breathing and the occasional gasp or soft groan. Slowly, Lino's hands begin to creep higher, and she does nothing to stop him when they at last settle on her hips and begin to assist her as she rocks and grinds against him.

And slowly, as inexorably as the tide, she feels the familiar sensation beginning to build inside her belly once more, even as Lino's hands tighten around her hips, his chest heaves and his breathing becomes more laborious. She arches her back, tosses her hair back and closes her eyes, allowing the friction inside her and between them fill her senses with hot, bubbling pleasure.

He has her at a disadvantage, already worked up from the first time, and it comes as no surprise when she reaches the peak before him. Nor does she particularly care, as bliss floods her mind - barely aware of her body as it trembles, clenches and arches. She manages not to claw Lino's chest bloody, but that is as far as her control can reach. Silent, she rides it out until her body has nothing left to give; then slowly begins to collapse down against Lino's chest.

He catches her, wraps his arms around her, and as she becomes aware of her body again, she realizes that he is already softening inside her, apparently brought over the edge by her own climax. It is good, she thinks, in the parts of her head that don't seem to be full of fluff - she couldn't take another round of this, not with the wine and the heat. Satisfied, she nuzzles his neck, purring, and he chuckles and strokes her shoulders, and for a few more minutes, they know they can afford to stay like this, warm and content.

When they part, it is without regret. Still tender, they wash themselves separately, then towel off in the room outside. They dress, then clean and oil their weapons in silence before unlatching the door. Taisuke gives them another dirty look as they pass, side by side. Lino gives him a pat on the shoulder. Kika ignores him.

Neither of them speaks. There is nothing to say, no reason to fill the silence. He waves as she climbs into her boat and begins to row back to her ship, and walks away before she is out of sight.

Kika smiles and draws a deep breath of the fresh sea breeze, letting it cool her overheated body. There are never any guarantees for a pirate, but she knows that if they both manage to survive, she will be the one to issue the next invitation.

In a world full of uncertainty, she thinks that is good enough.


End file.
